Gundam Seed: Destiny, Freedom, and Justice
by FireFreedom
Summary: The Adventure of a lifetime for everyone in the Cosmic Era.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Seed, All creation rights to go sunrise w/** **Mitsuo Fukuda and Chiaki Morosawa**

 **Cosmic Era 46-Mendel Colony**

Like any other day, a group of brilliant scientists were doing intensive research on how to create the "ultimate coordinator". This project were led by two people by the names of Dr. Ulen Hibiki and his lovely wife Dr. Via Hibiki. Ulen and Via both had their respected degrees from Harvard University and Massachusetts Institution of Technology, making them both a near perfect team of genetic engineers. Ulen had hoped to make the world realize that normal people and coordinators weren't any different from each other, aside from the enhanced abilities of a coordinator. For the time being, it was merely a dream for anyone who wanted peace to come true for the current world in which we lived in.

Later that day, around 1:00pm, while everyone was on lunch break. The research lab's front desk associate have received a call about a shuttle carrying an important person. The associate didn't get any hint on who this person was, but was instructed to tell Dr. Hibiki that this specific meeting was for him alone. As per the instruction, the associate had informed Dr. Hibiki of this private meeting and also the shuttle would arrive within an hour. "Thank you." said Dr. Hibiki and turns to his lovely wife to say goodbye. "Have fun at the meeting dear." said Via, a gloomy Dr. Hibiki moving his head from left to right a few times. "These type of private meeting is never fun, it's either a single or a bunch of high horse politicians asking for my help for something stupid." said Dr. Hibiki. "Even so dear, they are the ones funding this whole research facilities and staffs, so we can work on our research till our hearts are content with the results." Said Via. With that said, Dr. Hibiki head towards his office and wait for this mysterious person to show up.

Outside the Mendel Colony, a private corporate shuttle was ready to deck. The communication between the Mendel space control and the shuttle went as smooth as it possibly can. When all the necessary protocol were done, two stiff looking bodyguards had step out of the shuttle, behind them was the mysterious man and started walking to their destination. Without saying much, the front desk associate were escorting the guests to the doctor's office. A few moments later stopping in front of a steel door, the associate pressed a button on the intercom to inform the doctor that his guests were here. On the other side of the door, _"Great, its 2pm in the afternoon and I'm having a meeting with a high horse politician."_ thought Dr. Hibiki. He stood up from his chair, walk to the door, and much to his surprise it wasn't one of those politician. _"This was much worse than a politician, it was a corporate ass who thinks money alone can change the world. Damn, his bodyguards look stiff as hell, this boss person must be a real pain in the ass to work for."_ thought Dr. Hibiki.

With everyone in the room, Dr. Hibiki and the three guests were having a stare down to see who would speak first. Since this was an important meeting Dr. Hibiki doubt that he would need to talk first. After A few minutes, the mysterious person in the back, walked forward to Dr. Hibiki and introduce himself, "I am Al Da Flaga, the president of Da Flaga Corporation." said Da Flaga. "Nice to meet you, I am Dr. Ulen Hibiki and the person in charge of this research facility." said Dr. Hibiki. "I am well aware of your reputation as a top genetic engineer. I have come to recruit you for an experiment that is the upmost important." Said Da Flaga "Let's hear your important experiment and I'll see how curial it is to your life or corporation." said Dr. Hibiki. "The experiment is rather simple but it's just complicate to complete. I would like you to take my DNA and create clones, clones that are better than my own son Mu La Flaga, who is 12 years old and it's ashamed that he has to have some of his mother's genes. Which in my book would make him a flawed son and would never be better than Me." said Da Flaga.

"What! You want me to create clones of you, just because your own son isn't good enough for you. Are you crazy?" said Dr. Hibiki. "No I'm not crazy, I want the perfect clone of me to live on in this life time. Plus, if you take this job, I will personally increase the funding for the whole research facility by five-hundred million dollars." said Da Flaga. Dr. Hibiki's jaw dropped and eye widen, when he hear the amount of money going to be infuse into any research project that the facility has been conducting. "I don't have all the time in the world doctor, so will you take the job or not?" said Da Flaga. "Give me some time to think about this, it's already a lot to keep up with that amount of money pumping through my mind." said Dr. Hibiki. After taking some time to contemplate the situation at hand and it would affect everything around him. _"Not everything is going to be on straight path life, so I guess it's time to go through one of those rough road in life."_ thought Dr. Hibiki. "Well, I will take the job and you better hope you will not have any regrets about this experiment." said Dr. Hibiki. With a grumpy face, "I don't invest any of my money that wouldn't guarantee a high reward in return." said Da Flaga. "Follow me then if all is well and set with you." said Dr. Hibiki.

For the rest of the day, it was anything but normal after everyone heard the plans of Mr. Da flaga's wanting to clone himself. While Dr. Hibiki was getting ready to artificially clone a human being with just DNA. He had asked his wife Via to check of the health of Mr. Da Flaga and grab a few blood samples. The other scientists were prepping the medical equipment that would sustain a clone. When everything was ready for the procedure, Dr. Hibiki himself was on top of everything, he wanted no mistakes to be made. Dr. Hibiki begin with the blood sample and puts the blood into a small machine with tubes and needles to make sure that the injection would be accurate. He then prepare the artificial woman's egg that was created in the lab, which had no trace of human DNA, just artificial DNA that would merge with human DNA and create a clone of himself or herself. The procedure went as smoothly as possible, and the artificial clone was put into a medical tube for monitoring and fix any complication with the clone, if that was even possible. "The clone had been created and will continue to grow for the next few months, so when I get some result, I will contact you Mr. Da Flaga." Said Dr. Hibiki. "Then I will wait for your results and they better now disappoint me." said Mr. Da Flaga.

Late at night, having finish their delicious home cook dinner of grill steaks and creamy potato soup. Lastly, the desert was orange custard pie with vanilla whipped cream. The two can finally relax and have a nice conversation. Taking a sip of water, "Via, I told you that today was going to be horrible and that Al Da Flaga gives me the creeps. Somehow he also give off this dark aura, like if he was going to rule the world one day." Said Ulen. "If he was that scary then why did you help him with his clone experiment?" said Via. "Well I thought that today was one of moment where people has to go through a rough patch in life before anything can get better. Also, I have a feeling that I have created a devil and no one will be able to stop this clone." said Ulen. Walking over to Ulen to sit on his lap and puts her arms around his neck. "If you really think you've created a devil, then why not create an angel that would slayer this beast in the future." said Via. "I would if I could but the ultimate coordinator project is not even near complete and I don't know how long it. Would it be as effective as I hope it would be, there's a lot of uncertainty within this project." said Ulen. Via is thinking really hard to say something that would relief him of his uncertainty. "Ulen, the future is always going to be filled with uncertainty and the ultimate coordinator project is definitely not going to save the whole world's problem. Plus, you and I will do whatever we can to help bring the world out of the darkness. It's getting late, let's head to bed." Said Via. "Okay, let's go to bed." Said Ulen looking happy to have such a confident wife.

 **Time Skipped-Nine Months Later**

After all these months of waiting, it's finally happening, a clone created from just pure DNA and all the misfortune that comes with the clone. Dr. Hibiki was looking over the medical charts to see how the subject was doing. He noticed some of the data was irregular, it did not match to a natural or a coordinator. Dr. Hibiki called his wife over to check over if the data he saw was right, but to his wife surprise also notice the irregular data. "Via, I need you to do some research on this side effect and develop some kind of medicine for this clone." said Ulen. "Yes, Of course I can but why was this clone aging faster than normal human or coordinator?" said Via. "Well I actually do not want to look into it, since there are other research project I like to prioritize myself with, so just get the medicine done and we will let Mr. Da Flaga handle the rest since he wanted a clone of himself." Said Ulen.

Within a few hours of the initial report of the clone, Mr. Da Flaga had arrived at the Mendel colony to pick up his clone. Walking impatiently to the research lab where his clone was being held in. "Dr. Hibiki, is my clone ready? It's been nine months since I was here." said Da Flaga. "Mr. Da Flaga, the clone has been born for a few hours and the subject is ready to be taken home." Said Dr. Hibiki. A fellow scientist walked out with a baby clone in his arms and handed the subject to Mr. Da Flaga. "So is there anything wrong with, I think I will call you Rau La Flaga?" said Da Flaga. With a stern look, "Well there is a problem with Rau La Flaga, his whole body ages faster than any normal human or coordinator. So here is a bottle of medicine he can take when you think he is old enough. This medicine will slow down the aging process." said Dr. Hibiki. "What! You are a top genetic engineer, why can't you fix this problem?" said Da Flaga angrily. "I will only say this once, no scientist in the world can clone a human that is one hundred percent flawless and the way you wanted your clone, it was bound to have flaws." said Dr. Hibiki. Mr. Da Flaga Turned and started heading towards his shuttle with an angry face that made his bodyguards not wanting to get on his bad side at the moment. "Watch out , one day I will come back with the perfect clones to wreak havoc on you and your family one day." muttered Da Flaga.

 **Time Skipped-Cosmic Era 55**

It has been nine years since Dr. Hibiki had started his ambition of creating the ultimate coordinator. He worked day in and day out to create the perfect artificial womb. Even though the perfect womb was there, Dr. Hibiki did not have a child to put through the gene modification process. Too many children have died from the failed experiment of the past. Thou putting the ultimate coordinator project endanger of being shut down completely.

Back in the office of , he was resting his head and trying to figure if there was another solution to his problem. A moment later, his lovely wife Via walked into the office with a piece of cake for her husband. "Honey I came to bring you a piece of chocolate cake and a cup of coffee." said Via. "Thanks for the snack Via, but I'm really not in the mood for cake and aren't you supposed to be in labor soon. Via you should not be moving around too much." Said Ulen. "It's okay, a little exercise wouldn't hurt the twins. Plus my maternal instinct tells me that the twins are really strong and nothing will be able to put them down." said Via. "Have you thought of names for the twins yet?' said Ulen. Thinking, "Since you just asked that question, for our son, his name would be Kira and our daughter name would be Cagalli. So what do you think Ulen?" said Via. Something in Ulen's mind just sparked, "I think the names are great, but Kira could be our hope in defeating the devil that I have created nine years ago." said Ulen. Via is shocked at what she just hear from Ulen's mouth. "Are you serious? You want to make Kira into a coordinator? How many times has the experiment succeed?" said Via angrily.

Ulen give Via a serious look which told her that this was his answer for the mistake he had made nine years ago. "I'm sorry but I think our son will also be our angel in this world. He will become the one and only ultimate coordinator. I hope you will agree with me when I say that Kira will become a beacon of hope for everyone." said Ulen. Via's tears flowing down her cheek, "Will they four of us ever be a normal family?" said Via. "One day when the hatred between naturals and coordinators have been eliminated." said Ulen. With a sadden look on Via face, "Okay than, let's go give our Kira enhanced human abilities." Ulen and Via walked together into a lab where Ulen and a few fellow scientists were getting ready operate on Via. The operation went off without a hitch, with the fetus in Ulen's hand, he quickly went to the artificial womb and put his almost develop son for the final gene modification.

On May 18, cosmic era 55

Via was in labor and waiting to give birth to her daughter Cagalli. Ulen on the other hand was still monitoring Kira's incubation chamber to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen to his son. After a few hours or hard labor and monitoring, baby Cagalli was born without a problem. Ulen at the same time had just taken Kira out of the incubation chamber and much to his own relieve, his son was in perfect health and was the ultimate coordinator. Via was happily resting in bed with each arm having one twin on each. A nurse took a few photos of them together and made copies for the family and to whoever they like to give it to.

A year later the family of Hibikis were happy and enjoying a normal life. Until one night at the Hibiki's estate in Massachusetts, while they were all sleeping, unknown to them was the ruthless Rau La Flaga that was setting their home on fire. Rau was outside the house watching the flame engulf the fragile structure and within an hour the house had turned into ashes. "Via wake up and grab the twins, the house is on fire." Said Ulen. Via quickly rushed out of bed and race to the twin's room. "Come on you two, we have get away from this inferno." Said Via warily and tried to grab all the stuff the twins would need. "Come on." Said Ulen. Grabbing Cagalli into his right arm and using his left hand to grab Via's right hand, with Kira in her left arm. They were running to the basement where they had built a secret passage way, in case anyone wanted to harm them. Running through the tunnel, "what are we going to do?" said Via, unable to keep up with his husband quick feet. Slowing down his own pace and getting some air into his own lungs. "We have to get our twins to safety first and for that to happen we are going to Orb. We will have your sister help and hopefully Lord Uzumi." said Ulen.

Ulen and Via escape the inferno house with any injuries, but they had forgotten all of their documents for entering another country. When the Hibiki family had arrived in Orb, it was no easy task to convince the Orb government that they were in need of help and there had extended family were here in Orb. As luck would have it, they were able to meet the chief representative of Orb, Lord Uzumi Nara Athha. At first glance lord Uzumi was unable to recognize the couple. This was taking so long, that Ulen just decided to introduce his family. "Lord Uzumi, I am Dr. Ulen Hibiki, this is my wife Dr. Via Hibiki, and these are out twins Cagalli and Kira Hibiki." Said Ulen with his friendliest tone. "So what type of help do you need? And from the looks of things, you and your family had ran away from somewhere afar." Said Uzumi. "We do need a lot of help but I would like to talk at a place with no privacy, if you do not mind." said Ulen. With that being said, lord Uzumi had order some of the Orb's solider to escort the Hibiki family to his main office in morgenroete.

Ten minutes later, everyone had arrived at morgenroete and headed to lord Uzumi's main office. Lord Uzumi can see from the looks of the Hibiki family that they will all go through a lot of hardship. _"Hopefully the help they need would not be too much of a problem. I guess I can always try my best to help them."_ thought Uzumi. While Ulen and Via are playing with Kira and Cagalli, "Lord Uzumi, the help we need right now is a way to protect the twins. Right now we have no idea who burned down our house back in Atlantic Federation. I also think that my twins are endanger as well since Kira over here is the one and only ultimate coordinator." said Ulen. "Ultimate coordinator?" said Uzumi with a confused face. "Yes, I have given Kira all the best abilities that his genetic has to offer to him. But above all else little Kira here is still a normal boy where he still have choices to make in life without anyone pushing him." said Ulen. "Why would you want to make your own son the ultimate coordinator?" said Uzumi. "I'm an ambitious scientist and hope that he would be the beacon of light that wipe the hatred between naturals, coordinators, and a few other reasons." said Ulen. Via cut into the conversation, "Until those reasons come up in the future, we need to keep these two safe, so lord Uzumi would you like to adopt one of twin?" said Via. _"Dr. Hibiki's wife sure have a lot of determination."_ thought Uzumi. "If you really insist, then I would adopt Cagalli into my family." Said Uzumi. "Thank you, and here is a photo of the twins with their names on the back. Lastly, we have to go my sister on to give her Kira." said Via with a sad tone.

Twenty minutes later, Ulen and Via arrived at Via's sister house, knocked the door for someone to open. "Via! Ulen! It's so good to see you two, come in and have snack." said Caridad in a happy tone. "We would like to but we really can' stay too long, we came for your help. But for your own safety do not ask too many questions. Also I need you and your husband to adopt your nephew little Kira here." said Via with puffy eyes. With a worried look, "Okay if that is what you need sis, but how long will this be for?" said Caridad. "We do not know how long this is going to last, but one day we will come back and reunite the whole family together again." Said Via letting a few tears run down her cheek. "Before I forget you also have a niece named Cagalli and she is with Lord Uzumi. So when you have time, visit her and let her know she has a really wonder aunt. Lastly, keep the knowledge of them being twins under the carpet, they need to safe from unknown danger. This is as far I should go with the explanation." Said Via, crying uncontrollably. "Take care until we come back." Said Ulen.

Ulen and Via was walking away from their beloved twins and go into hiding and will reemerge when the world will truly needs their help and expertise. They will also remember this very day, the birth of Cagalli Yula Athha and Kira Yamato.


	2. Phase 1 Lives turned upside down

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

February CE 71

Outside of the neutral colony of Heliopolis, an Earth Alliance's escort ship was slowly decking into the shuttle area of the colony between the command center and Heliopolis life support system. The EA escort ship had five new members for piloting the EA new secret weapons called name G-weapons.

Lieutenant La Flaga was the escort leader for this top secret mission, relieved that he had finished his final mission, he headed to the central command center and talk to the person in charge. "Sir, do you think they will be able to do anything on the battlefield, they have only been in a test simulator." said Mu.

"Haha, even though they are young and haven't been on the battlefield yet, they have been specially trained to pilot the new G-weapons, plus I doubt you can outdo a G-pilot." said captain.

"Sir, no disrespect but I am pretty sure I can take down the G-weapon and the pilot." said Mu. They both laughed in unison at the thought that it could be a miracle if it actually comes true.

Outside of the colony, behind a huge meteor, a ZAFT Nazca class ship, the Vesalius. Commander Rau La Creuset and the rest of the Creuset team was debriefing each other on the next mission. "Commander, could these intel really be correct?" asked Nico.

"These intel has come from our undercover agent in Heliopolis over the past few months." said La Creuset.

"Damn those naturals, thinking they can develop weapons and out gun us in this war." yelled Yzak.

Dearka puts his right hand on Yzak's left shoulder, "Calm down there buddy, nothing to get wild up about it yet." said Dearka.

Athrun just stood there, listening to the debriefing and hope he doesn't have to slap Yzak in the head to calm him. Moments later, Athrun asked "Who is going to be in the team for mission, commander."

After thinking over the Intel "If the Intel is correct, there will be a total of 5 machines. So the team will be Athrun, Nico, Dearka, Yzak, and Miguel." said La Creuset.

After the debriefing was over, everyone headed to the combat locker room to prep for the upcoming strike mission when the time comes. Everyone was doing their pre-battle ritual of listening to some of their favorite songs before all missions, to help calm down the nerves. Nico was listening to classical piano songs, Yzak was on that angry heavy metal rock, Dearka bop his head up and down slowly to hip hop, and Athrun sit still to enjoying his current fiancé songs but yet his face show no affection of anything.

Thirty minutes has passed and suddenly the ship was on high alert, over the loud intercom,

"All pilots standby ready for the mission, we you have just gotten word that EA forces is ready to move the five machines out." said Vesalius CIC.

"YEAH! TIME TO SHOW THOSE NATURALS, THEY GOT NOTHING ON US." Yelled Yzak.

Thirty minutes before the attack, Kira was sitting on a table by himself watching the news and analyzing data. 'The war had ready spread to Taiwan already and the piece of footage was a little over a month ago.' thought Kira.

Miriallia and Tolle walked to the table and Tolle stared very close on the face of Kira. Upon realization, Kira jumped up, "What is it Tolle, do I have something on my face." Asked Kira. Tolle laugh it off.

"Just wondering what you were daydreaming about, is it the singing sensation herself Miss Lacus Clyne." Asked Tolle.

Kira sighed, "I don't have time for things like music or fun, when I have so much data to analyze and I'm not even half way done." said Kira. Not much of a surprise to Kira, Tolle had handed Kira a disc containing more data for Kira to analyze.

"We also came here to get you Kira, because professor Kaito wanted to see you," said Miriallia.

Before Kira got up from his sit to go with his friends to the professor's lab. "I wish I wasn't any good at data analyzing and I honestly wanted to throw all this data back at professor Kaito for overloading me with work." said Kira. Miriallia and Tolle just laugh at the sudden comment by Kira before they all went to Professor Kaito's lab.

Near the rent a car station, Kira and his friends met two groups of people, one being Sai's fiancé Flay Allster and her friends going shopping or something. The other group of people were all wearing trench coats and had sunglasses. After exchanging pleasantries, and talking about plans for the day but the mysterious group did not care and just wanted a car.

The mysterious group of people grabbed a car and started drive towards Morgenroete. The mysterious woman of the group keep silent but thought 'this is a neutral colony but we have weapons here and young kids like the ones back at the car station is already on the battlefield.'

Kira and his friend also drove to Morgenroete, since the professor's lab was there. During the drive to the company, Tolle keep on teasing Kira that if this how you're going to be in school and in life, you're never going to get a girlfriend at this rate. Miriallia just face palmed at her boyfriend's comment. 'He is such an idiot sometimes.' thought Miriallia.

At Morgenroete, the mysterious group finally show their true self of being EA solider and was inside the hanger for the battleship. On the other end, Kira and his friends had went to professor's lab to see what he needs. Funny enough, the professor himself was not even in own lab. Kira walked over to Sai, "Sai, what did the professor want since he got Tolle and Miriallia to grab from my tiring day of analyzing data." asked Kira.

"I'm not sure myself actually but he did tell me to hand this disc to you." said Sai.

Kira looked at his hand, "Really, more data to analyze, I am not your personal data analyzer damn professor." yelled Kira.

Sai, Tolle, and Miriallia quietly walked over to a corner, "I think Kira is going to blow a gasket soon, so we better stay out of his way and his data." said Tolle. They all nodded in agreement.

Without a moment notices, everyone within the colony had heard an explosion, no one knew where it came from. The only thing that was noticeable to all the civilians were spec of lights flying in from the blurry hole. The La Creuset's mobile suits assault team had taken action on Heliopolis to steal the five new machines. Panicking feelings had ensue everyone, fearing for their safety and of their family. Everyone grabbed their beloved ones and headed to the escape pods, hoping everything would be over soon, rather than see more destruction.

Inside Morgenroete, everything was a mess, dead bodies were everywhere, and blood were seen from distance away. The research facility had even a few massive holes from the bombardment of grenades and rifle bullets. Whether you were a civilian, scientist, or EA soldier, it didn't matter, the flames were engulfing everything in its path. Even the injured ones were helpless with no one in sight and most have already got into the escape elevator to the escape pods.

Below the facility at the ship bay hanger, everyone who took covered from the blast and fallen rubbers had survived. "Ugh damn, that is one quick assault team that ZAFT had sent to Morgenroete." said Natarle while slowly getting out of the hiding spot.

"Yeah, they must have figured out what the facility have been developing for the war. So is everyone alright." said Arnold, walking over to Chandra and helping him to get up.

Chandra looked around to see who else was but there seems to be no one, "Thanks Arnold and I'm good with some minor scratches here and there." said Chandra.

"It was a good thing that we were inside the ship instead of outside. Things seems to be difficult right now but I need you two to check the rest of the ship to see if there are any other survivors." said Natarle.

"Yes Lieutenant." said Arnold and Chandra. They went to survey the ship for survivors and any damage that was done in the interior of the ship.

Natarle explored the ship herself and landed in the ship's command area. Thinking, 'This is a very impressive command center and ship, seems like Mongenroete is always looking to improve.'

After a while, Arnold and Chandra return from their survey of the ship. "We have found survivors and they are workers and a few soldiers that was inside the ship during the explosion." said Arnold.

"And from the quick look I took, the ship is also in need of supplies." said Chandra.

"For now, we will make do what we have and prepare to launch the ship since we're already war." said Natarle. Signaling the two to their stations and check everything for launch.

While on the outside, the ZAFT assault team was quickly cleaning up the EA soldiers left and right. "Yzak, Nico, Dearka, get these three machines. Migul and I will get the last two machines in the facility." said Athrun through his com link.

"Shut up Zala, who made you commander all of a sudden." yelled Yzak.

"Easy hot head, let's just go with the plan. Plus Athrun had the better combat score then you and intelligence when it comes to these situations." said Dearka.

"Cut it out you two, we are losing time." said Athrun. Yzak grunted but went with the plan. Athrun and Migul headed towards the machine's facility.

Inside professor Kaito lab. Kira and his friends were getting up from the bombardment. "I wish my head would stop ringing with these headaches." said Kira, using his right hand to lightly pound his headache away.

"Man feels like I got hit with baseball batter on my head." said Tolle, shaking his head to get some relief.

"Let's just go out of here." said Sai, rubbing his own head, luckily with no injury.

"Why are we being attack, we are a neutral colony." With a slight yell from Miraillia.

Tolle walked over to her to comfort her. "We don't have any idea, but we will be alright, beside we are only student, nothing bad will happen to us." Miraillia look up in her boyfriend's eyes to see where all this courage was coming from.

They started to move after Miraillia's small anxiety attack. They run to the halls turn left and right. Opening doors to stair well, following it down to the shuttle pod area. But a violent shockwave came and knock the stair well out of commission. They were looking for another way to get out of the facility but not before saw a figure ran back into the facility.

"Guys go on without me. I just saw someone head back into the facility." yelled Kira as he ran back after the mysterious figure. When Kira was able catch up the running figure, grab the figure on the arm and turn the figure around and the hate flew off. "You're a girl." said a shocked Kira, seeing a golden blonde girl in front of him now.

"Let go of me you jerk. I don't have time for this." said the mysterious blonde girl.

"There is nothing that way and it's not the safe way out." said Kira.

The mysterious blonde girl broke away from Kira's hand and ran. "I have to see with my own eyes if it is true."

'If what is what true.' though Kira. No time to think about it as Kira ran after the blonde girl.

On the outside, the first three machine was still in their original position. Yzak was the first to get the machine up. "How's the other machine dong, are you two able to get them up and running."

"Almost." said Dearka, typing away. 'How are they supposed to run a complex machine with a baby OS like this. I guess naturals are that slow." though Dearka. Then he the second machine up.

"Almost done. They really did a number on their own OS." Said Nico, typing away to input the final configurations. And the third machine is up and running.

"Alright, since we got these three running. Let's get them back to the ship for the data extraction. And leave the last two to Miguel and Mr. Flawless Zala." said Yzak.

Hearing that the last part of the comment, the two chuckles. And the three started to fly back to the Vesalius.

While back in the facility. They ran until they end up in an open area on a bridge. The blonde girl fell to her knee as she didn't want to believe of what was in front of her. "Father I can't believe you would betray the world like this." yelled the blonde.

On the ground, an EA officer point the gun at them but didn't shoot. "Student." Questioned the mysterious to no one and got back to the gun fight at hand.

Kira grab the blonde and ran for the pod elevator. Pressing the button, waiting for an answer and for the door to open. "Hello is anyone there."

"Yeah." said the guy that sounds old.

"We need access to the pod. My friend and I are the last ones in the facility." said Kira.

"Sorry kid but we are full to capacity." said the old man.

"Can at least let my friend in, she is a girl and she's pregnant." said Kira.

"What." yelled the blonde girl.

There was no answer from the com but the pod elevator door open to let the blonde in. Kira grab the blonde to move her to the pod but she was very resistive.

"Will you get in already, it's for your safety." said Kira, trying to shove her through the door.

The blonde forgetting about the stupid comment the guy made. "What about you, how are you supposed to out, if you don't come into this pod too."

"No worries, I'll just go to the other side, and hope there is still more pods available." said Kira, with that he give her a final shove and the door closes but could still see that the blonde was still protesting.

Kira ran back to the opening on the bridge, when he suddenly saw that a ZAFT soldier was this lady. "Hey watch out there is a ZAFT soldier behind you." yelled Kira.

On the ground, the lady turned around after hearing the warning and fire three random shot at the soldier. One of the random shot hit through the visor and kill Miguel. The lady turn back up to Kira. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm going to the other side for pods." answered Kira.

"There is nothing but debris, come here." said the lady.

At the same time Athrun just saw that Miguel have just been killed and he let out a scream and his while mag of bullets at the EA soldier. One of the stray bullet hit the lady on the left shoulder, but her gun was out of bullets to defend herself. Athrun threw his gun away and pulled out his knife and ran in for the kill.

At that moment, Kira had jumped down from the bridge and landed next the mystery lady when he saw something that shocked him. "Athrun?"

"Kira?" said Athrun, with knife in hand and facing his best friend.

The lady didn't know what to make of this but was in the process of reloading her gun. Athrun noticed this and backed off with his instinct from military training. Athrun had to push away the thought that he just saw his best friend and capture a machine. Once he was inside the machine, reconfiguring to make sure that everything works.

Kira was still in shock and couldn't move. But was back to normal once he felt a touch from this unknown lady. "It's not the time to be shock. We have to get out of here, so come on." said the lady.

They got into the machine, the lady in the driver seat. Kira try to fit in with what little space they had in the machine. The lady hit the start button and the machine began to power up.

Kira scan over the screen. "Gundam?"

The lady pushed a lever and with great force, the machine start to move to stand up. Breaking all the braces that keeping it down. Standing tall, the grey mobile suit looks like it's ready for a fight.


	3. Phase 2 Current Reality

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

Athrun was in the middle of reconfiguring the machine but didn't have time to finish, when he saw that the last machine was already on its feet. With only the basics done, Athrun power up the machine and flew out of the facility with his own man made hole. Landing in the area after the huge leap next to a green mobile suit.

"Hey Athrun, where is Miguel with the fifth machine." said Rusty in his ginn firing at harmless targets.

"Miguel failed and was killed by an Alliance officer, and is on board the last machine." said Athrun, still thinking if he really saw his best friend or was he just, well that can be, as he continue to reconfigure the machine.

"Damn it, anyways just get that machine as soon as you can, I'll capture the last one myself then." said Rusty, feeling pained that he just lost a really good friend.

While at the same time, sounds could be heard and their attention was draw to a grey mobile suit that was wobbling out of the facility. Rusty pull away the suit's gun and pulled out the Ginn sword, making his way to capture the final machine.

Inside the final Gundam, The Alliance officer was trying to move the machine properly with what knowledge she had on the unit. After walking a few steps, it fell to its knee. Inside the cockpit, Kira tumble over on the Alliance officer, but she was still able to see that a Ginn was coming for them with the ginn sword.

"Get out of my way, do you want to die or something." yelled the officer, nervous at the same time with the Ginn inching closer every second.

"No I don't want to die. I'm only in this position, since you have no idea how to handle this machine." said Kira with a loud tone that was almost like yelling. Also noticing that the enemy was coming and on another screen, he saw his friend running for their lives. The Alliance officer push the trigger to fire off a few rounds from the Igelstellung, it hit the Ginn but missing all the critical spots.

'The calibration is off." thought Kira. The Ginn was at striking distance. This was too close for comfort as Kira from his awkward position used his left hand to push the power lever and made the machine knock the Ginn a few meters.

"Hurry switch places with me before that mobile attacks again." said Kira. The officer didn't say anything as they try and move with what little space they had in the cockpit. Opening the OS and taking a quick scan. "This OS is a huge mess and it looks like it's still in alpha stage of development."

"It hasn't reach the completion stage yet." said the officer.

Kira started doing his thing. 'Yeah I'll bet. There little bits and pieces of the OS looks similar to the data that I kept on analyzing for the damn professor.' Updating was done and the machine came alive again.

The Ginn sword hit the suit but did no damage as it was a second before when it turned on its phase shift armor. "What the hell. I didn't even leave a scratch on it." said an annoyed Rusty.

"These machines are equipped with a system called phase shift armor. Once it's activate, it will render physical swords useless. And the Ginn's gun will barely damage it, since I still have no idea how strong this system really is." said Athrun.

"I'll try to have a way to take it down. You just get that machine out of here, before it is recapture by the enemy." said Rusty, charging with his gun firing at the Strike.

Athrun flew the Aegis out of the colony while looking back. 'Kira could have that really been you at the facility. And why would you even be there.'

Kira notice that he was being fired at. Quickly moving to the left and right to evade all the incoming bullets. Getting in range of the Ginn, he give it a hard punch on the side of its head and sending it flying. He saw that the Ginn wasn't going to give up. "Lady what are the weapons on this mobile suit."

"The Strike isn't equip for battle. It only have the two armor Schneider." replied the officer.

"You got to be kidding me. Two small knives in a gun fight." yelled Kira. But took out the knives from the side opening of the Strike. Once again evading all the bullets. "Stop the fighting now." yelled Kira, as he plunge both of the knives into the neck of the Ginn and it started to spark.

"Get away from the Ginn, it's going to explode." said the officer. But it was too late as the Strike was send back flying. They both yell from the force pushing them back and when it stop, it seem that the force was too much and knocked out the officer.

Kira opened his eyes to see where he was with the machine. 'Looks like the Ginn is gone.' Realizing he had just killed someone with his own hands. But he had to put that aside and made sure his friends were okay. Kira turned to his left to see that the officer is unconscious. "Great. Was that really you Athrun in the ZAFT soldier uniform." said Kira with low voice.

Kira walked the Strike over to a nearby bench. It also seems like his friends followed too. Kira open the cockpit and looked outside to his friend below. "Hey guys, can everyone help me, this Alliance officer is knocked out for now. Help me get her to the bench over there."

His friends stare at him in awe and how he just used that mobile suit. After that moment, they all nodded and start to help and figure out how to get the woman drop from 16 meters in the air.

Back on the Vesalius, Athrun had just gotten back with the Aegis. He headed to the locker to freshen up and then to the bridge.

Yzak walked up to Athrun and grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell! Athrun, this was supposed to be an easy capture mission but we lost two of our good friends. You planned out the capture of the last two units." yelled Yzak.

"You can yell all you want but plan don't always go so smoothly. I never expect an Alliance officer to take out Miguel out so easily. And Rusty death, I really don't know what to say." said Athrun.

"Yzak just relax and let go of Athrun. The things we do is never pretty." said Le Creuset. Yzak couldn't say anything but just let go of Athrun.

"Now that, that is taken care of. Rest up for 30 minutes and be ready to sortie. We are going to either capture or destroy the last machine since we already have four. And from the Intel report we got from our sources, we also want to take out their new warship." said Le Creuset.

Inside the colony, the Alliance officer was waking up from the backlash of the explosion from earlier. Trying to readjust to the light and surveying her area. "You should keep resting. I don't think you're ready to get up yet since you might have head injuries." said Kira with a concern tone.

"I'm fine. I don't have the time to relax at a time like this." said the officer as she get into a sit upright position on the bench. She looked around and saw that everyone else was at the Strike and even the cockpit exploring it. She reached to her side for the gun but decide against it since they are civilians and students after all. "Can you tell your friends to stay away from the Strike, it's a top secret weapon."

"Guys the officer demands that you guys to stay away from the Strike." said Kira loud enough for everyone to hear. Turning back around to head the officer. "It's not much of a secret since everyone here have seen what it can do."

The group of friends had walked over to Kira and the officer to see what they were in for and what they are talking about. The officer seeing that everyone were here. "Let's start off with the intro, I am Murrue Ramius."

"I'm Kira Yamato." said Kira.

"I'm Tolle Koenig." said Tolle.

"I'm Miriallia Haw." said Miriallia.

"I'm Sai Argyle." said Sai.

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk." said Kuzzey

"With that out of the way. Here is the hard part. Every one of you will be under my watch until I can notify the proper authority on what to do with student civilians." said Murrue.

"What! No, like you said we are student civilian." said Tolle with a shock expression.

"Normally I would say that is true but every one of you had witness highly classified military secret." said Murrue.

"That shouldn't matter and you're not being fair to every one of us here. We never intended to get involved in this war. For the first time in my life, I had shed blood of another human, whom I don't even know." said an angered Kira.

"I feel the same way as you do but a person can only hold so much pain." said a sad Murrue.

Suddenly the wind had picked up, and a Mobius zero had landed a few meters from the Strike. The person climbed out of his machine and walked towards the group of six. The person took of his helmet to reveal a middle age blonde man. "May I ask who is in charge here."

"I'm in charge here. I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of the fifth special division." said Murrue with a salute.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga of the 71th orbital fleet." said Mu with a salute. "I took shelter inside the colony since my machine is badly in the battle that I just was in. And I saw the G-weapon, figure it was a friendly unit. Good thing I was right."

"Well you're out of luck commander. We don't have a repair crew handy." said Murrue.

Mu sighed. "At least can we radio for help because if it's just us, we aren't going to last very long against the Le Creuset team outside."

"There is too much radio interference to get a clear signal." said Kira.

Mu raised an eyebrow. "You can operate the G-weapon."

"Well Kira is the reason why we are still here with this last unit and how none of us have been killed yet." said Murrue with slight hope they all make it out alive. "Sai would go to the facility and grab truck number seven."

Sai sigh in defeat and feel like it's going to feel like a really long day. "Kira are you a coordinator." asked Mu.

"Kira might be coordinator but he isn't anything like them." said Tolle.

"Woah there a minute. I have nothing against him. I have watched the pilots that were trained specifically for these weapons couldn't even a few meters without falling on the machine's butt." said Mu.

"My aunt told me that I am a coordinator and that my parents were naturals. But that doesn't mean we want to be anymore involve in this war then we already have." said Kira with a hint of discomfort.

Murrue placed a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Once we get out of this hell situation, I'll personally make sure you and your friends are free and have no ties to this."

"But lieutenant that isn't the military protocol." said Mu.

"Commander it isn't but they aren't in the military. They just got caught in the crossfire of the war." said Murrue with soft tone.

While they were talking about other things. Sai had come with truck number seven from the Mogenroete facility. "Number seven truck, just like you asked for." said Sai.

"Kira can you please mount the weapon onto the Strike, the extra power should be able to give you a clearer signal to any Alliance com nearby." said Murrue.

Kira got back into the Strike to start mounting the weapon. While back in the hanger bay with the Archangel. "All systems are checked and we are ready to head out." said Arnold.

"Alright, start up the Archangel and move with 10% power once the assault cannons have blew a hole in front of us." said Natarle.

The Archangel's cannons bay opened and charging for the shot.

On the outside. "How do you mount this weapon, they don't look separated." said a confused Kira.

"The Weapon mount and everything is integrated. All you have to do is slip is on." said Murrue.

Kira did what he had just heard and start up the phase shift to reach for help. At the same time an explosion could be heard by everyone as they look at the direction of it and saw that a ship was coming out of it at a steady pace.

"Kira try to com link with that ship, it's a friendly." said Murrue.

Configuring a few things with com. "This is the x-105 Strike do you read me, Archangel, Do you read me." said Kira.

"This is the Archangel and are you a kid." said the voice from the ship.

Kira lower the Strike and use hand to help Murrue up. "I think it's better if you handle this since I got through to it."

Murrue grabbed the com set. "This is Murrur Ramius of the 5th special division. Who am I speaking with." With an authorities voice.

"This is Ensign Natarle Badgiruel inside the Archangel." said Natarle.

"Can you give me a sit rep on the ship." said Murrue.

"The ship is undamaged, a few of us crewmen here, the rest who survived are factory workers, and the ship have very limited supplies." said Natarle.

'Seems like our situation is more dire then I have thought.' thought Murrue. "For now, land the ship near the Strike, we need to get everyone safely onto the ship and get the Strike ready for battle."

Murrue turned to see that Kira frozen. "Kira are you okay." asked Murrue with a concern voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine." replied Kira. 'Am I going to have to fight Athrun again?'

Things are going to chaotic soon enough.


	4. Phase 3 The battle begins

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

Inside the Vesalius, everyone was back on the bridge after their mini down time. "Well it seems like thing taken another turn of event. Look like the earth forces have their new warship up and running from out last scan on the colony interior." said Le Creuset.

"Damn those naturals. They think they can outwit us. Commander, let us go to take them down." said Yzak.

"Yzak you've already completed an important mission. Let the other team go, they want to get their honor back after they got their butts smack around from the earlier battle." said Le Creuset.

"Yzak just let it go. It's not like we wouldn't have any more fun from this point on. The other team always messes up. We will just come in and do the cleaning when they fail." said Dearka.

Yzak groaned. "Yzak you got to take it easy sometimes or you'll blow a gasket eventually. Captain Ades, tell the hanger bay to equip the Ginns with equipment D and get my Gouf custom ready." said Le Creuset.

Almost everyone on the bridge who had heard the commander's comment had their jaw dropped. They didn't know he had a sense of humor since he was normally the creepy commander with that mask he always wears.

"Commander the D equipment is for destroying whole colony, you can't be serious." said Ades.

"Well the main the target will be the new warship, nothing else. And I will personally take out or capture the last unit myself." said Le Creuset.

"Commander let me sortie too. I have unfinished business to take care of." said Athrun in a demanding tone.

"Athrun just like I have told Yzak. You will remain on the ship on standby." said Le Creuset.

"Sorry commander." said Athrun with a salute and walked out of the bridge. Quickly went to the locker room and change into his combat uniform and then headed towards his new machine.

'They might be Special Forces worthy but I am stuck with a bunch of hot heads.' though Le Creuset.

Back inside Heliopolis, the Archangel was on the ground and currently having a meeting while the Mobius zero is being move in and the Strike is being reconfigure with new equipment.

"Commander La Flaga, will you take command of the ship, since are also known as the Hawk of Endymion." said Murrue.

"I might out rank every officer here but I have no knowledge of the ship or even how to command the crew. Plus I would be more useful in battle. I would say the captain seat would fit you best since you have been involve with this project since the very beginning lieutenant Ramius." said Mu.

"Then everyone let's get ready to get out of here in piece." said Murrue.

Suddenly an alarm has gone off on the ship. "The scanner is picking thermal patterns, a team of Ginns and an unknown commanding unit is with them too. Bring up the visuals now." said Chandra.

The main screen lit up and everyone was shocked at what they were seeing. "Damn that Le Creuset and those damn Ginns are equipped with heavy artillery for taking out colonies." said an angered Mu.

"Level 1 battle stations everyone. Arnold get the ship ready to launch. Ensign Badgiruel get the defense system for anti-mobile suit combat. Commander, take over the CIC since you don't have a unit to use. Have the Strike ready for launch for melee combat, we can't damage the interior more than it already is." said Murrue.

Down at the hanger bay, Kira was in the Strike's cockpit after hearing the alarm. 'Now they are giving me the sword package.' thought Kira.

Through the cockpit com. "Kira once you get out there. Take out the enemy as quick as possible. They are fully equipped and the ship can't fight inside the colony. And be careful of the commanding unit, he is a very powerful foe." said Mu.

"I'll try to do my best." said Kira with the thought if Athrun is going to be in this fight too. The catapult hitch opened and the Strike launch into action.

The Strike quickly flew to the nearest Ginn, took the anti-ship sword and slice the Ginn in half. Quickly flying away from the exploding unit. An alert had sound off inside the cockpit, the Strike threw the sword to its left hand and used the right hand to take out the beamerang and threw at the enemy Ginn. Slicing through the left leg, but was still flying towards the Strike. The beamerang came back and slice at an angle through the propulsion system, making the Ginn fall to the ground still intact.

"Two down and two more to go." said Kira to no one.

The last two enemy with the commanding unit came. Just before they were able to reach the Strike, the front two Ginns was hit by the valiance's cannon. The commanding unit was on the edge of the shot which burned off its left arm. "That is one troublesome ship." said Le Creuset, while retreating.

Back on the Archangel, "It's over." said a relief Murrue. Another alert had gone off.

"Another enemy incoming, checking thermal pattern. Damn it's the Aegis." said Chandra.

"They have only stolen it and they are already sending it into battle." said a shocked Murrue.

"Kira brace yourself, the enemy have send out the stolen machine called the Aegis." said mu.

Back at the Strike, Kira groaned, "Not at a time like this." He flew off to meet with the Aegis for their clash. Not even pleasantry was given as the two machines clash a few times with their swords before holding each other in a stalemate.

Both of the com link opened up. "Pilot of the Strike, Kira. Kira Yamato is that you." demanded Athrun.

"Athrun? Athrun Zala." said Kira with a shock strong tone. Both machines backed up and clash swords again to get the upper hand but to no avail.

"Kira, what are you doing in that machine and with the earth alliance forces." said Athrun.

"Me? What are you doing? Joining the ZAFT forces and stealing these mobile suits. And you used to tell me, you'll never join the military." said an emotional Kira.

"I'm doing this to bring this war to a quick end. And it was the earth forces that created this monster." yelled Athrun, while thinking back to the day which he had lost his mom and felt like he had to do something.

"Are you telling me this is your answer to end the war quickly? Stealing and using it against them. And what have you done to actually put this war to a quick end. This war have been go on for a long time already. You're nothing but talk." said an angered Kira. The Strike backed up and flew, delivering a kick to the Aegis in the face, sending it flying.

On the ground of Heliopolis the still intact Ginn fire off all its heavy missiles. "Died! You damn Naturals." Said the pilot of the Ginn.

One missile hit a support tower, another hit the gravity ring, the third explosion caused the plate connector to crack, the last one another hole at the opposite end. The whole colony started to shake, the colony emergency system kicked in. releasing all the relief pods to flow through space to their computerize destination.

Inside the colony, a huge wind vortex was created, shaking everything violently to its core. Plates shattering, cars flying, lands ripped apart. The Aegis caught the edge of the vortex and his machine back into space like a light breeze.

Like a concern friend, Athrun couldn't help but scream when he saw the Strike getting throw violently into space. "Kira!"

Inside the Strike. "Ahh!" yelled Kira. Closing his eyes and waiting for the violent shaking to stop and didn't know which direction he or the Strike was going.

After a few minutes, the violent shaking had finally stop. Everyone on the Archangel look at the surrounding. They saw nothing but debris and space.

"Heliopolis is gone." said a shocked Mu.

'Got to stay calm and collective." thought Murrue. "Where's the Strike?"

"There is too debris and heat to get an accurate reading on the Strike current position." said Chandra.

"ZAFT would be in the same situation. We better hurry up and find the Strike and use the moment of interference to help us escape." said Mu.

"We will. Just keep on trying to contact with the Strike." said Murrue with a concern voice.

"Kira can you hear me. Kira." said Mu repeatedly over the com link.

Inside the Strike's cockpit, Kira was beginning to wake up and heard the com going like crazy. "This is Kira, I can hear you fine commander La Flaga."

"Good, come back to the ship so we can escape this battle zone and away from ZAFT." said Mu.

"Yes sir, heading back after I get a lock on the ship's location." said Kira. Flying slowly through space until something caught his eyes. "A life pod."

Meanwhile, somewhere still in space the Vesalius crew member was shock to see that the commanding unit lost a left arm. Athrun shortly came in, even though he disobey orders and sortie on his own. With everyone in the bridge.

"Well that was definitely unexpected. Their new legged ship is nothing to be trifle with. It's definitely out class the Vesalius." said Le Creuset.

"The legged ship." asked a confused Nico.

"Yeah since the ship looks like a person sitting on the toilet taking a dumb, just without the top half of the body." answered Le Creuset.

"Since when did you get a sense of humor?" said Ades lightly laughing, while the others just drop their jaw like how can their creepy commander be funny at the same time.

"Ades, we always fight but sometimes it's good to have a laugh even if it's about the enemy." said Le Creuset with a smirk. "With the joke over, how are things outside, did we find the legged ship or the last machine?"

"No, there is too much debris and heat that our thermal sensor isn't working properly." said Ades.

"They would likely have the same problem, just keep a look out for anything suspicious." said Le Creuset. "Athrun come with me to my office."

Athrun and his commander walked to his office. "Athrun I understood why you sortie without command when I heard the conversation over the open link com. And I don't think you should sortie next time since you are against a friend." said Le Creuset.

"No that won't do. I have to sortie. I'm the only one who can convince him to leave the earth force and come over to us since he is a coordinator." said Athrun.

"Alright. You may go now." said Le Creuset. Athrum left the commander's room. 'Oh how fate have started to turn Kira Yamato.' thought Le Creuset with a sick laugh.

Inside the Archangel. The com link was up again. "Commander La Flaga, it is ok to bring back a life pod, the propulsion system got damaged in the process." said Kira. Mu didn't know what to say but look at the captain of the ship.

"Captain we can't just go and pick up life pods, this is a military ship." said Natarle.

"Permission granted, Kira just get back here quickly." said Murrue.

"Thank you." said Kira and the com was cut.

"Captain!" said Natarle.

"Now is not the time to bicker over small matters. We are still in the middle of battle and ZAFT can come striking any time. I'll take full responsibility for this once we reach Alaska. Plus he is just being his earnest self, helping others in need. I don't like what I am about to say but we need him since he's the only on this ship that can use the Strike full capability." said Murrue.

Everyone on the fall into silence from what they just heard from the captain. A lone civilian coordinator saving them from doom on more than one occasion.

A minute later, the Strike returned to the ship with a life pod. The captain stood up from her seat and started to walk out the bridge. "Arnold since we still have the heat distraction, get us out of here at maximum combat speed." said Murrue.

"Then where are you going captain." said Mu.

"To see the people that Kira had brought back in the life pod." said Murrue. Beside Arnold, the rest of the officers on the bridge followed Murrue as she walk to the hanger bay.

Down in the hanger area, most of the officers were and even Kira's friends were there. The pod's door opened and out comes families. Little girls, boys, people of every profession seems to be here in the tiny pod. The last one to leave the pod was a real shocker.

"Flay." said a very surprised Sai.

Flay running near the group of friends. "Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, and Kuzzey." said Flay. When Kira was near his group of friends. Flay jumped in shock. "You're a coordinator." Pointing at Kira.

"Flay Allster! That's not nice to treat our friend like that. And it shouldn't matter if he is a coordinator or not" said Miriallia.

"Flay don't be like that to Kira. He saved you and a lot of people." said Sai.

"But my dad told me that coordinator are evil and trying destroy us all." said Flay with a frighten look now.

Kira is shocked beyond believe right now. He walked back over to the group of alliance officers feeling like he shouldn't be near them right now after the revelation of Flay.

"Mu take Kira to a room to relax." said Murrue. She also can't believe the mind set of someone so young even if she is the daughter of vice minister Allster.

Mu walked next to Kira and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go to a room so you can relax after your long day."

Kira didn't say anything but let Mu guide him to the sleeping quarter of the ship. Once they had enter a common sleeping quarter. Kira just jump into a bed and had a sheet over his body and facing away from the commander.

Mu stood there for a moment and thinking what he can do to comfort the young coordinator. But nothing really come to mind since most of his life was on the battle field and not handling kids. But maybe some soothing words can help him as he think. "Kira don't take to heart with what vice minister Allster's daughter said. The world is very complex and not everyone can understand or see everything. Just get a few hours of rest so you can clear your head." With that, Mu walked out of the room.

Kira closed his eyes but was not able to sleep yet. 'The world is complicated. Like why do coordinator exist? Or why did my parent made me into a coordinator. So many questions that I can't find the answer to.' After some more thinking, Kira eventually fell asleep from exhaustion.

Mu walked back down into the hanger. "How's Kira." asked Murrue.

"I'm not sure since he didn't talk and just jump into bed. I gave him a small talk but we will have to wait until he is rest up or if he is willing to talk to us." said Mu. Murrue nodded in understanding the situation.

"Ensigns can you two and few other officers, take everyone to the resting quarters. We need to accommodate as much as possible till we need get to an ally's base." said Murrue.

"Yes captain." said Natarle. They went and grabbed a few more officers and started to prep everyone for their bumpy stay.

Kira's group of friend except Flay walked up to the captain of the ship. "Yes, how can I help you four." said Murrue.

"We could like to volunteer our help to the ship since we talked and agreed that Kira shouldn't be the only one doing the fighting." said Miriallia.

Murrue taken aback by this. "Do you really know what you're asking for. Kira from the beginning is very adamant about not joining or fighting."

"We understand but Kira will also understand us once we talk to him." said Tolle.

"I'm sure everyone can use the spare help since the Mobius zero is fixed and ready for action." Said the mysterious voice.

"And you are." asked Murrue.

"I'm Murdoch, the chief mechanic back at Mogenroete." said Murdoch.

"I'm starting to think everyone is against me." said Murrue.

"No, you're just a big softy of a captain." said Mu with a grin.

"Commander, I'll consider that as verbal harassment." said a smiling Murrue.

Mu dropped his grin. "Come on captain you can't be serious."

"Haha commander you're an easy one to fool." said Murrue continue with light laughing. And so anyone who heard the conversation also let out light laughter. "I don't have any objections. Commander, go and get them situated with uniforms."

Mu took the new volunteers to get their uniform and give jobs that will accustom to any type of training that they might have.

'Having all these young adults around doesn't make this ship feel military, make like a family.' thought Murrue.


	5. Phase 4 Silently Surviving

**Do Not Own Gundam Seed**

Inside the Archangel, most of the important officers were talking about which route to talk since the ship was almost out of the heat distorted space. "Maybe our best move would to head to the moon base." Murrue said, whiling using her finger outline her plan for the most direct and fast route.

"Captain, given the situation we were in at the colony. The ship isn't sufficiently supplied to make that long journey. So also picked up a few more passenger, so our supplies is definitely more limited than before." Natarle said, marking her point straight and forward.

'That's true, but I know there is a way out of it. I wish I had learn about warfare tactics' Murrue thought. Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts. "Well we could always take the shorter route to an allies' base. The umbrella of Artemis, built and station by the Eurasian military forces." Mu said, having good knowledge of the space map and bases.

"The asteroid base…but will the Eurasian forces let us in. We had to get out of the colony fast, we didn't even have the time to have the ship's identification code sent to the main or allies' forces." Murrue said with concern not knowing what's going to happen.

"We could always stay here and let the Le Creuset's team fire on use until we are all burnt to smitten rind." Mu said with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Commander, no matter how dire the situation is, you always have a sense of humor about our in pending death around the corner." Murrue said giving Mu the glare.

"The mood on the bridge was getting tense. Plus you might be over thinking things, it's true we have an unregister ship. But a new warship and weapons always interest the military. It doesn't matter its allies' or enemy." Mu said with a causal smirk.

"Lt. Commander La Flaga, you're the like the class clown of the whole military." Natarle said shaking her head back and forth.

"Ensign Badgiruel, I'll have you know that I became top gun from hard work." Mu retorted not seeming to happy about this ensign on board.

'He know when to be serious and most of the time, he is just a goof ball.' Murrue thought. "Chandra keep a sharp eye on the enemy location. Arnold set the course for Artemis."

"Yes, Captain." They replied in unison.

Inside the Vesalius, they were having their own strategy meeting on what action to take next. Every member of the Special Forces was at the map table. "We are almost at the clear of the heat distortion and then we can track and pursue the legged ship again." Ades said.

"They probably wants to go home to their precious moon base." Dearka said casually.

"There always that blimp of a base from the Eurasian forces. The umbrella of Artemis." Nico said as it's another possible route for the legged ship.

"Who care which way they are going. Once we are out of this situation, we can all go out and destroy the new warship and take revenge for our fallen comrade." Yzak said with his grumpy attitude.

"You really think it's that easy to take out their new warship. I bet you we haven't even seen its full capabilities yet." Athrun said. They both glared at each other, look like ready to fight each other.

"Calm down you two. No need to be hasty. When we have the chance, we can see what it's made of. I'm sure all four of you can do the job. Go ready up and be on standby inside your machine." Le Creuset said with a soft tone, casual smirk.

Back inside the Archangel. "One problem solved. But another problem isn't far behind." Murrue said feeling comprehensive.

"I'm not sure how much we can do but, the kid and I should be able to buy some time for the ship to escape to Artemis." Mu said while thinking up a plan.

"Are you thinking of a suicide mission commander." Murrue asked with curiosity on her face.

"Of course not, I just hope the kid will be alright with he have to do. Anyways I'm going back to the kid's resting room to talk to him since we don't have much time left." Mu said and with that he exit the bridge and head towards Kira's resting quarter.

Opening the automatic door. "Kira, are you awake or sleeping." Mu asked, waiting for a reply.

Kira opened his eyes since he was a light sleeper even though he was still exhausted. "I feel really drained from what had happened."

Mu walked into the room and stand next to Kira's feet of the bed. "Well that isn't surprising. But the fight isn't over yet and we are going to go into another battle soon."

Kira quickly got up with his eye wide open. "Why do I have to fight again? Isn't once enough. Doesn't the collapse of Heliopolis mean anything to anyone." Said in an angry tone.

Mu looked into the intense purple orbs. "Kira, you don't have to fight but in our current situation. If you don't fight, it will mean the end of this ship and everyone on board. Even you."

The words had hit Kira hard. The fight of protecting his friend turned into a fight for survival. Mu could see the shock on his face. "Listen none of us like this situation at all but you have really optimistic friends. They to join you for battle even if it's not on the field." Mu said hoping those words will be able to get through to him.

"My friends…my friends why did you and the captain let them get involved in this war?" Kira said giving a hard glared to Mu and grabbing his uniform.

Mu using his own hands, trying to get Kira's hand off of his uniform but it was no used. He was being overpowered. "Kira you have to calm down. We didn't force any of your friends to join. They did it out of their own will. To support you, as to how you have protected them back at the colony." Mu said trying to remain calm as possible.

He slowly let's go of the commander's uniform. "What do I have to do next?" Kira said with his head down.

Mu placing a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Before I tell you the plan. There is something else. Your power is only for you to decide on how to use the power. It's good that you're using for power to protect. So let's go suit and get into our machines and I'll tell you the plan along the way." Mu said with relief. 'Kira we all want to live in a peaceful world. But it's never that simple, the world is far too complex for it to happen.' Mu thought.

Kira was hearing the whole plan in the dressing room. Afterwards they went to their machine and was on standby to launch.

On the bright, the com link open up with the Mobius zero. "Captain, we are ready to launch. Once you see the enemy ship, just launch a barrage of missiles, and I will take care of the rest. Kira will stay behind to define the ship from the mobile suits attack." Mu said.

"Be careful out there commander." Murrue said. Then the com link was cut. "Everyone, level one battle station."

"Okay, load launchers one through twenty-four with sledgehammers. Fire anti-beam depth charge once you seen the enemies. Get the valiant's ready for backup." Natrale ordered the weapon's officers

Down in the hangar, the Mobius zero was already on the catapult. "Mu La Flaga, Mobius Zero, launching." Mu said and flew out of the hangar for his part of the fight.

The strike was on the other launcher get armament. Sudden in the cockpit, the com link came up. "Kira from now on, I will be the unit's CIC." Miriallia said with a smile.

"Why did you and the others join the military?" Kira asked in his normal calm tone.

"Let's talk about that later when we have the time. Right now, let's get ourselves to safety." Miriallia said having her own smile.

"Right. Kira Yamato. Strike Gundam, launching." Kira shouted, the strike flew into space and readying itself for battle.

Back at the Vesalius. "We're almost out of the heat distorted area. Prepare to launch the mobile suits." Ades said giving orders to the ship. The Vesalius got out of the heated distorted area thirty seconds later and launched all of the mobile suits.

Inside the Archangel, the alert had sounded. "Enemy warship detected. They also have launched 4 mobile suits. Thermal patterns matching, Blitz, Duel, Buster, and the Aegis." Chandra said.

'Damn they are already using our own machines against again. That would be that they have already gather the data on them.' Murrue thought.

"All sledgehammers fire!" Natarle ordered.

At the enemy side. "It looks like we spooked them like a ghost to fire off that many missiles." Le Creuset said with a smile.

"Take defensive measure. Mobile suit team, take out the missiles." Ades orders.

The Blitz, Duel, Buster, and Aegis approaching the Strike. Immediately it turned into a fire fight, where no one could hit the strike with the shield and dodging every other shot.

"Damn you, Strike, go down already." Yzak yelled in frustration as he seems that he can't do anything against this pilot.

"This guy is good. It looks like the pilot have been in many battles before." Nico said as he continuing to fire off his beam rifle at the Strike.

'I need to convince to come back with me to ZAFT.' Athrun thought, as he was firing at the Strike, not even putting in an accurate shot as if it was even going to hit.

The Buster wasn't in the one on three fight. "This war ship is really a tough piece of work." Dearka said, while firing successive shots at the Archangel but was doing no real damage due to the anti-beam depth charges.

Inside the Strike's cockpit, Kira was breathing hard, trying to keep up with four enemies all at once. Even when one of the enemy is his best friend. 'Commander you better hurry up with your plan. I'm not sure how much longer I am able to hold out against them. The machine is losing energy quite fast.' Kira thought.

On the outskirt of the battle, having asteroids hiding his presence. Mu is in place to make his move. The Mobius zero flew straight down at the Vesalius with the gun turrets aiming for the engines. The attack was unexpected and one of the engine got damaged. "Hell yeah, got'em." Then the com link opened, "commander you better hurry back, Kira needs your help in the one vs four fight." Miriallia said with concern in her voice. Mu went back to the Archangel without hesitation without even looking back at the enemy.

The Vesalius. "Damage control, shut down the damaged engine and quickly get a maintenance team for repair." Ades quickly ordered.

'You sure a damn pest aren't you, Mu La Flaga.' Le Creuset thought. Having excitement in his eyes under his mask, even if no one can see it.

Back at the fight. "Kira just hold on a little longer. The commander have succeeded in stopping the enemy's ship." Miriallia said.

At the moment, the Strike's phase shift armor powered down. "No. I don't have enough power for anything besides small flight movement." Kira muttered to himself.

The others saw that the Strike's phase shift was down and it was the opportunity that they needs to finally destroy the machine. "It's finally your time to died Strike pilot." Yzak yelled ready his rifle to fire.

Athrun flew in and transform into cannon grab mode and trap the Strike in its grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing Athrun?" Yzak yelled.

"This is the fifth machine and we have the opportunity to capture it. That's what I am doing." Athrun answered not caring about anything and that he was able to save Kira from death.

Suddenly the com link between Aegis and Strike open up. "What the hell do you think you're taking me Atrhun?" Kira yelled.

"Be quiet Kira. You're a coordinator and you coming back to the ZAFT ship with me." Athrun retorted back.

"Like hell I'll ever go to a ZAFT ship." Kira yelled sweating like crazy.

Inside the Archangel. "Commander, hurry. Kira is in real trouble now. His machine ran out of energy to fight and is heading back your way." Miriallia said voice full of concern.

"Calm down, just get a striker package ready to launch. I just don't know how long I can fend off four machines." Mu said and ordering something impossible of the crew.

"Commander are crazy, launching a solo striker pack with the Strike." Murrue said voice her own concern with these crazy plans of the commander.

"I'm giving Kira a second fighting seconds and I'm the man that makes the impossible, possible." Mu shouting out loud like he's already a hero.

Within fifteen second, Mu saw the Aegis having the Strike in its transform mode. Having the two gun turrets and gun barrel, firing at the Aegis non-stop till it let go of the Strike. "Kira, get back to the ship's catapult to get a new striker pack. I don't know how long I can hold on against these four." Mu said.

The Strike flew back to the side of the ship when it detach the empty power supply and flew in front to match its speed to receive the new striker pack. With the machine fully charged, it head back into the battlefield. Kira could only see that Mu was dodging all the shots without getting kill. All the Mobius gun turrets were gone. Kira quickly fires back for everyone to notice. Mu was definitely relief to see the help.

"Everybody let's get back to the ship." Athrun said firing off a few rounds to defend himself.

"We still have the advantage, why the hell should we go back now. And it's your fault we didn't kill or even capture the Strike."Yzak yelled in even more frustration.

"Forget that for now. We are at a disadvantage now. With the Vesalius attacked earlier and our machines at twenty percent power. The Strike replenish its power." Athrun retorted to give Yzak a good enough reason to retreated. Everyone else agrees and retreated. Yzak was hot-head but he also retreat too.

"Kira, stop chasing. They are retreating and so are we. We are going to head to the Artemis base now without problems." Mu said to Kira.

Kira stopped his chasing and headed back to the Archangel with Mu. They were in the hangar, where Mu on the video com with the captain.

"Soon we will be able to enter the umbrella of Artemis since they understand our situation." Murrue said in delight.

"That's good to hear. Then I will be heading up soon." Mu said. Then close the video com. He walked where the Strike was placed in. Walked up the metal ramp to meet the young coordinator. "We're about to enter Artemis. You should put a lock activation on the OS, to make sure that only you can unlock it."

"Why would I need to do that? Isn't Eurasian forces part of the earth alliance?" Kira asked with a curious tone.

"They are part of the alliance. But it's not as simply as being in an alliance. Even though countries are in an alliance, each country have their own goals that they want to fulfill. And one of the most wanted from all countries would be the new military technology like the Strike. And to simply put it it's a safety precaution." Mu honestly answered.

"So why did you join the military then if it's so complicated?" Kira asked.

"That's another story for another time. But for now just lock up the OS." Was Mu simple reply.

Kira didn't know what to make it but got to work on locking up the OS. The job took about three minutes since it was a simple task. When it was all done, Mu and Kira went to take a shower to take off all the sweat from fighting, and into their somewhat fresh clothes.

The two went to the bridge for any kind of debriefing. Finding everyone sitting calmly for them to reach Artemis.

"Miriallia, Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzey. We need to talk. Let's to somewhere private." Kira said, asking for each individual. They all follow him out of the bridge to an empty cafeteria.

"Commander, what was all that about." Murrue asked with interest.

"Nothing bad. I told Kira that his friend have join the military. He and his friends need to talk some stuff out." Mu said with worried tone that he might have done something wrong. Murrue just swing her head and don't even know what to the commander.

Kira and his friends have arrived at the empty cafeteria. "So why did every one of you join the military?" Kira questioned everyone.

"Kira you do all this cool things and we only wanted to help." Tolle said.

"Tolle they seem to be cool when you look from the ship. But it's really dangerous when it's the real thing. And I appreciate the help, this doesn't mean you guys need to be in the military to help me." Kira replied.

"Even if it's not fighting. There are a lot of things on the ship we can help with. Like how I was the CIC for the units." Miriallia added in with a smile.

"I'm just going along, not wanting to be left out." Kuzzey insert himself into the conversation.

"Kira, just think of us as the five musketeers." Sai chirping in the talk.

"Wasn't the original only three?" Kira asked with a questionable face.

"Kira, the point is to stick together. And how could we possibly leave you alone." Miriallia said hoping this would get the point through.

Kira only smiled. Over the loud intercom, "Attention everyone on board the Archangel. We are now entering the umbrella of Artemis." Everyone let out a breath of relief.

As the Archangel finally park in space with ship locks on them. Everyone on the bridge looked at the screens to see that Eurasian's soldiers was surrounding the ship, heavily armed at all. A couple of minutes later, a few more soldiers were enter the ship and what it seem like they are securing everything.

At the bridge, not that it was any better. "Commander, what is the meaning of this." Murrue asked.

"You should remain silent for now. You're lucky that we even let you into Artemis. This ship doesn't even have a clear identification code. Not to mention, we don't even know if everyone here is authentic earth alliance officers." Eurasian commander said.

And now the fate of the Archangel is in the hands of the Eurasian forces.


End file.
